


Team Thanksgiving

by TVgirll1971



Category: Whiskey Cavalier (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen, Post 1.09 "Hearts and Minds", Pre 1.10 "Good Will Hunting"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21516007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVgirll1971/pseuds/TVgirll1971
Summary: When a mission spoils Will's plan to go back to Indiana for Thanksgiving, he invites the team to have Thanksgiving at his place. There's a catch--everyone has to wear a Thanksgiving themed costume.
Kudos: 7





	Team Thanksgiving

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on a prompt by @ShannonPerry20 who wanted Will to host a costumed Thanksgiving dinner for the team.

The team was at the Dead Drop being briefed on their next mission. They were tasked with taking down a drug smuggling operation in Belize. After giving details of the mission and their aliases, Ray informed them their flight left early Friday morning.

“Friday?” Will said, surprised. “That’s the day after Thanksgiving. I planned on going home for Thanksgiving.”

“Sorry.” Ray said, shrugging. “According to our informant, all the leaders of the operation will be together for a big meeting Friday night. After that, it’ll be a while so the Bureau wants this taken care of now.”

“My mom’s going to be disappointed.” Will said. Suddenly he brightened. “Ooh, this means I can have one of my Thanksgiving dinners. You guys are going to love it. Everyone has to bring something to eat and dress up in a Thanksgiving costume.”

“Awesome!” Ray exclaimed with a huge smile on his face. “I love those! I have this really cool costume…”

“Uh, you’re not invited, Ray.” Will interrupted. 

“Oh,” Ray said in a soft voice, “I knew that.” as he looked down and fingered this tie.

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** 

“So, are you excited about going to Will’s for Thanksgiving?” Susan asked Frankie while they were seated at the bar.

“I don’t know. I think I’ll stay home.” Frankie answered.

“What? You can’t stay home. Come on! It’ll be fun!”

“Adults dressed up in costume for Thanksgiving? It’s absurd. We’re not in grade school.”

“It’s just clean fun, that’s all. I’m wearing my Pocahontas costume.”

“I can’t be the only one who thinks this is ridiculous.” She turns to Jai who is behind the bar. “Jai, you’re with me right? You’re not going to this thing?”

“Yes, I think it’s ridiculous but I am still going. Susan’s making me.”

“I am not making you. I simply pointed out that Will made such an effort to bond with you when he was held captive, the least you could do is celebrate Thanksgiving with him. I mean come on. He can’t go home for Thanksgiving, Emma’s away on a mission. The man came this close to dying and you want him to spend his thanksgiving alone?”

“He won’t be alone.’ Frankie said. “You and Standish will be with him. Apparently Jai too. You don’t need me.”

“You don't think Will wants you there? He has spent months rallying this team, to get us to work as a cohesive unit. Wouldn’t it be nice to do something for him? Besides, when’s the last time you had a nice, traditional Thanksgiving? I’m not talking costumes, either. I mean, a nice holiday with good food and surrounded by friends.”

“I guess it’s been a while.” Frankie answered with a shrug.

“See? You’re due. I know it’s out of your comfort zone—“she looks at Frankie and Jai “-both of you. But it’s nice to get out of the comfort zone every once in a while.” “For Will? “She asked with a pleading face.

“If it makes you feel better, I’ll shop for costumes with you.” Jai said.

“Okay, fine.” Frankie said, rolling her eyes.

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***

The team all arrived at Will’s at 2 pm sharp. While waiting for Will to answer the door, Frankie surveyed the team. Standish was dressed as an American Indian chief complete with headdress and Indian spear. Jai opted for an American Indian warrior costume with a breastplate print. He carried a Native American bone knife but refused to wear any type of headgear. Susan wore a Pocahontas costume complete with wig and headband. Frankie, herself, wore a simple black and white female pilgrim dress. She considered wearing the bonnet as well but decided she looked silly and just tied her hair back instead. 

Then Will opened the door. As expected, he was all decked out in his black and white pilgrim costume, complete with goofy pilgrim hat. Seeing Frankie and Jai, he broke out into a big grin, “Oh, my God. I didn’t think you guys would actually come. And if you did, I certainly didn’t expect you to wear costumes.”

“He didn’t expect us to wear costumes.” Jai said pointedly to Susan.

Susan ignored Jai and said to Will. “Of course we all came. We’re a team.” 

“Come in, Come in.” Will said, his smile not leaving his face. “I have a table set up for the food. Over here.” At the table, Will already had the turkey, dressing, and gravy set out. “Just put your stuff here. Wait a second, I think the gravy needs to be more strategically placed.” One by one, the others set down the food. Standish brought his mom’s sweet potato casserole, Jai brought deviled eggs. Frankie brought mashed potatoes and Susan, in lieu of pumpkin pie, brought her pumpkin empanadas. 

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** 

The team was seated at the dinner table. Standing alone, Will began his toast “First, I want to thank all of you for coming…”

Suddenly, Frankie interrupted, standing up, “Actually, If you don’t mind. I’d like to give the toast today.”

“Be my guest.” Will said graciously as he sat down.

Frankie began, “As you all know, when this team was formed earlier this year, I was skeptical. After all, with the exception of Jai, I was used to working alone and I liked it that way. I liked following my own rules and not being responsible for anyone but myself. Then suddenly, I was forced to work with other people. I remember telling Will that I would never let myself care about any of you.” she paused briefly to look at everyone, “I failed. The truth is I have grown fond of everyone here. I may not always show it but I am thankful for this team.”

“Hear, hear” Will said and the team clinked their glasses together.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, I had Will give the toast at the end but then decided that Frankie should do it. I don't think she did one in the series, plus by this point in the season, she had definitely softened. 
> 
> If Ray had been invited to this dinner, he would have worn a turkey costume.


End file.
